


Is This Love Artificial?

by 0rki3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fanfiction, M/M, android!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rki3/pseuds/0rki3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is an android created by the one and only Ryan Haywood. The android can feel all types of emotions - all of which have been artificially created by the scientist.<br/>But what happens when the lad starts to feel love for one of his co-workers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love Artificial?

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my wattpad account (orkie_instant) along with my other work  
> My first (but not only) munti chapter story (Probably going to be slow with updated thanks to college work and stuff)
> 
> This is a really short chapter, sorry <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your name is Gavin,” The brown-haired scientist announced, glancing up at his latest project. “Your product number is 409184 and you will be living with me as my roommate for a while so I can monitor your actions and responses. Do you understand?” The scientist’s project, an android now named Gavin, looked up at his creator, flexing his fingers and craning his neck, testing his movements.  
> “Yes sir, I understand.”

“Your name is Gavin,” The brown-haired scientist announced, glancing up at his latest project. “Your product number is 409184 and you will be living with me as my roommate for a while so I can monitor your actions and responses. Do you understand?” The scientist’s project, an android now named Gavin, looked up at his creator, flexing his fingers and craning his neck, testing his movements.  
“Yes sir, I understand.” He said in a thick British accent.  
“Good. While you’re staying in my household, you shall act as human as possible and even begin work at my place of employment. You are to refer to yourself as not your android number or type, but as Gavin David Free. Geoff, your new boss starting tomorrow, and I are the only ones who know about your status, so you are not to let anyone know that you’re not human. Understand?” Gavin nodded, slowly getting up onto his feet to test his walking ability.  
“What sort of work will I be doing?” Gavin questioned, rolling his shoulders.  
“You’ll be working with a company called Rooster Teeth. You’ll be playing and commentating on different genera’s of video-games as you play them. You’ll also be editing the videos afterwards to make them watchable to the audience. Don’t worry yourself; it’s pretty simple so you’ll get it relatively quickly.” Gavin nodded again, thinking for a moment.  
“What about bodily functions and emotions?" The scientist smiled to himself, glad that the androids curiosity feature was working as expected.  
”You can feel artificially created emotions such as fear, sadness, joy, pain and even embarrassment just as easily as humans can. I've added tear ducts too so it’s possible for you to cry if need be, and the artificial blood is pumped through your body by your core just like the heart, so everything should function just like a human’s internal organs. As for bodily functions, while it is not necessary to your survival to eat, drink or sleep, you are perfectly capable of doing so as well as being a sexual partner for both genders. You cannot, however, get a woman pregnant as your semen is just genetically modified fluids made to look, feel and even taste like the actual stuff.  
Also, like humans, food and drink intake can be released through pumps that work just like the bowels and bladder so you don’t need to worry about that side of things.” The scientist glanced back to his check board to make sure he hadn't missed anything out. “Well Gavin, if you have no more questions we should be good to go.  
“All good Sir,” Gavin chirped, hopping down from the raised platform to stand beside his creator and await further instructions. 

“Call me Ryan. Ryan Haywood, and let’s get you some clothing before we go out in public. It’s not exactly considered ‘normal’ to be out in plain sight stark nude." Gavin glanced down at himself; a slight blush dusting over his cheeks.  
“Oh,” He laughed nervously. “Ok, that seems reasonable.” Ryan smiled fondly at his new friend, gesturing to a small pile of neatly folded clothes on the metallic table to his right.  
“Clothes are there. I’ll wait for you in the hallway,"  
”Thank you Si- err, Ryan.” Gavin grinned, stepping forward toward the pile of clothing and picked up a green t-shirt. He studied it for a moment before pulling it over his head and turning toward the underwear that now lay atop of the pile. He pulled those, his socks and his jeans on without much trouble, but the green eyed man had a bit of trouble figuring out the laces to his shoes. He glared at them for a moment longer before deciding to leave them undone and jumped to his feet, stalking out the doors to the lab to join Ryan in the corridor. Ryan raked his eyes over Gavin’s body, laughing out loud when his eyes fell to Gavin’s undone laces.  
“Having some trouble with your shoes, eh Gav?” He grinned. Gavin blushed again, lowering his head in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. Ryan laughed again, kneeling down to do Gavin’s laces up for him. “At least we know your emotions programming works now, don’t we?” Gavin smiled slightly, nodding at Ryan. Ryan smiled back up at him, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. “C’mon, my car’s this way,"  
”Car...?” Gavin arched his eyebrow questioningly.  
“A road motor vehicle humans use as a method of transport. It’s faster than walking and also much more comfortable and relaxing in my opinion.” Gavin nodded on approval, following Ryan outside toward the vehicle. He observed Ryan for a while, watching his actions and he pulled on the door handle and climbed in, closing the door behind him. He then proceeded to mimic Ryan’s actions, opening his own door, climbing into the passenger seat successfully and then proceeding to slam his own door closed, much too hard for Ryan’s liking. Rolling his eyes, Ryan started the engine, smiling to himself as Gavin squawked when the car began to move. He’d explain motors another time. 

When inside the house, Ryan spent about two hours explaining to Gavin what everything was and what it did or was used for before Gavin would calm down enough to even think about sleeping. “Gavin come on,“ Ryan grumbled. “It’s nearly 3am and some of us actually need sleep to function for work later."  
”Sorry Ryan, you go off to bed, I’m gonna explore a bit more!” Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. Gavin was acting like a small child who'd had too many sweets too close to bed time.  
Or perhaps a new puppy that just wanted to explore his new home. Either way, Ryan was starting to wonder why he'd programmed the lad to be this excitable. Maybe it was a flaw on his part...  
“Nope. You’re not.” Ryan deadpanned, grasping the android’s collar. “You’re going to get used to sleeping at normal times ASAP.”  
“But Ryan! I want to explore!” Gavin complained, trying to pull away from the exhausted scientist.  
“No. Don’t make me manually shut you down!” Gavin squawked again at Ryan’s threat, escaping from his grasp and stumbling his way to the guest room of the house.  
“Goodnight Ryan!” He called. Ryan rolled his eyes, responding with a tired grunt, shuffling his way to his own room. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


End file.
